Fang
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was once a weathly noble in the 17th century. But that all changed when her village went up in flames, and two handsome vampires claimed her as their own. NaruHinaSasu. Vampire fic. told from Hinata's POV. other pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright, this a another Naruto Vampyre story. But this time, the main pairing is different. Now, if you don't like the idea of the story, don't read. Simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Main Paring: NaruHinaSasu**

**Possible side pairings: NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KariSaku, GaaLee.**

**Fangs **

Chapter 1:

My life used to be normal, my life used to be average. But fate had different plans for me. But is it really fate, or is it just a coincidence? I ask myself this frequently, and each time I ask, the answer seems that much more impossible to figure out. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My friends call me Hinata or Hina. As for my enemies and followers, they call me "Violet of Death". But before you jump to any conclusions about me, how about I tell you my story? I caution you, this story isn't for the one's who enjoy stories about teenage romance or that popular book series…I believe it is called "Twilight?" if I'm not mistaken. But back to what I was saying, this is a story about dark romance, death, and the darkest creatures of all…The Vampyre!

* * *

I will never forget about the night I first met them. It was the night my life had changed, permanently.

It's hard to say what year it was, but I knew for certain that I was eighteen years old that night. Of course, it was my eighteenth birthday. December 27th , 1777. During this time, a infamous war was taking place between my country and America. Still don't know what war it was? I'm not surprised, the youth of today aren't as well informed of battles as they used to be. This war was the revolutionary war. Although I'm one to talk. My family was made of noble blood, and the only time we were effected by the war was when taxes were higher than normal, and my father, or rather filthy swine, would act more of, how would you say in terms of a teenager of today? How about "Selfish Asshole". Pardon my language if your easily offended. But I must confess, some of the language you will hear later on is much worse.

On this day, I would be sold off by my father to whomever is the highest bidder, the filth scum. But then again, that was the fate of girls around my age. Of course, my younger sister, Hanabi was already settled down somewhere in America. Oh, how my heart still yearns to see her smiling face today.

I was upstairs in my room, preparing for the feast that my father had arranged for the men who would try to persuade my father into buying me off like cattle. I looked in the mirror, which was also the last time I have seen my reflection. My hair was short then, and my eyes used to be dark. Tears welled up in my eyes, until I could no longer bear to hold onto them. Oh, how I wished I could've died. And there, glaring at me, was the blade that the maid used to cut my hair. I gently picked it up and studied it, as if my life depended on it…which in a way, it did.

My mind was too preoccupied at the moment to smell the smoke that was entering through the balcony. What finally made me realize something was terribly wrong was a little red light that appeared in my mirror. I immediately turned around, only to find my past life shatter before my eyes. The village was engulfed in flames and the stench of burning flesh. I ran to the balcony, wishing everything I was seeing was just a nightmare, and I would soon awaken to find my father yelling at servants. But things slowly started to set in. This was real, and I was going to die.

"Lady Hyuuga! You must flee the country now!" a servant busted through my chamber door "We've prepared a horse and a guide to meet you at the back of the cast-!"

The servant dropped to the now bloodstained tile floor. Behind him was a man with a crooked smile. In his hand was the bloody knife that pierced the servants heart, and behind him were a small group of hooded men. Never before had I seen the man, but I knew what he was here for. He was here for me, he was here to either kill me or hold me for ransom…or a crime that was even worse than death.

"Why miss Hyuuga, your exactly as your sister described you. It's too bad that she couldn't be here for the little reunion." He chuckled

"…How do you know my sister?" I demanded. He took his finger and lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

"Lets just say her husband had a little…incident, and I've…taken care of her."

"Y-Y-You monster!" I spat in his face.

He backed away from me and grunted. When he looked at me, his eyes had changed from mocking to righteous furry. Those eyes still haunt me to this day, and the fear I felt when I seen him hold the knife to my neck lingers as well.

Just when I felt that my time was up, a hand twisted the mans arm until it snapped. He screamed and crawled to where the other men helped him to his feet. I was still in shock, until they helped me to my feet. Two men around my age, one with blond hair, the other with raven hair, where trying to help me regain stability in my legs. The blond stepped forward with a knife in his arms.

"You didn't follow orders Danzo, you know the price." He said. The old man just spat and laughed

"Naruto, you poor young fool." He glared "That slug you call a queen is depriving you the thrill of killing!"

"Shut your mouth about Lady Tsunade you filthy swine!" Naruto threw the knife at Danzo. The knife almost penetrated his heart, but it missed by only an inch. Danzo's eyes were now red, and bloody tears were running down his cheeks. With a mist surrounding my chamber, Danzo and his men were no where in sight. Naruto joined us, and smiled at me with his light red eyes.

"You're safe now Lady Hinata." He said "Or at least, your are for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" I asked "And what the bloody hell just happened?! Why is my Village gone!? Why?!"

"Please, Lady Hyuuga." The raven haired boy said taking a hold of my shivering hand. His touch was cool, cooler than ice. His eyes were also red, but his were filled with seduction and pain, while Naruto's were filled with passion and mystery "All of this was never intended to happen. We were sent here by our Queen, to make you one of us."

"What do you mean?" I asked as my tears were wiped away by Naruto.

"What Sasuke means is that our queen has sent us to bring you with us, and to turn you into something a human could only wish to be. A Vampyre."

A Vampyre? At the time, I had always feared the ways of the Vampyre, though I wasn't a strong believer in their existence. When I look back at that time, I only wish I was less of a coward.

Before I could even flinch, Naruto pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was filled with passion, and I didn't even notice that Sasuke had pierced my shoulder with fangs until Naruto moved aside and let Sasuke press his lips firmly against mine. His mouth was filled with the taste of blood, my blood. Most people would be frightened or disgusted to have tasted your own blood in another persons mouth, but for an unknown reason, I enjoyed and savored every moment. Then, out of the blue, I felt faint. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up days later, and already I felt different than before. I wasn't warm, yet I wasn't cold. I felt nothing, except my teeth felt…different. I stretched as I woke up and found a mirror. But when I looked at it, I couldn't see myself. I gasped in horror as I looked into the mirror. And then when I fell back into my bed, I found my short violet hair was now long violet hair, and my skin was now deathly pale. And then, a hand crept up to my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace. It was Naruto.

"Well now, it appears sleeping beauty has awoken from her sleep?" He chuckled as he moved strands of hair from my face. Then he planted a light kiss on my lips "I'm glad to see your awake, my little Fledling."

"F-Fledling?"

"It's a term we use for new Vampyres." Sasuke said appearing from a dark corner. He was shirtless, but he wore pants that were alien to me. They were blue, but they had pockets, some sort of chain in the center, and loops on the sides. He was absolutely beautiful…both of them were the most beautiful men I've ever set my eyes on "I'll be the first in welcoming you to the future my lady."

"How could you bring me to the future? And how am I a fledling?"

"Naruto and I are Vampyres. Each Vampyre has a special ability that some of us call Jutsu. Naruto's happens to be time traveling and lightening attacks while my jutsu is revolved around fire. As for you being a fledling, we've both marked you a week ago, which also means your our mate for life."

"That means if one of us dies, we all die, when one of us is hurt, all of us feel that pain." Naruto smiled

Thinking back to my family and village, I wondered what my father would've thought to know that I'm a fledling and I'm courted to two beautiful men. But then, a sudden wave of fear and sadness swept over my body. My face was warm, and a single tear cascaded down my cheek. In an act to make me feel better, Naruto placed himself on top of me and licked my cheek.

"Don't cry over the past Hina-Chan, you'll come to love being a Vampyre." He smirked. His smile was like a fox, but strangely, I believed him, and possibly was falling in love with him and Sasuke.

"Please Naruto, she's a newly turned Fledling, she needs to be informed of essential Vampyre needs, not becoming pregnant with your child." Sasuke sighed as he put on a white shirt.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun, don't be jealous that Hina-Chan is getting all the love right now." He smiled while caressing my cheek with his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: alright, well I would just like to talk for a bit about some of the reviews. I would first like to say thank you for the nice reviews. But one review in particular asked "I think Hinata fell in love to quickly with them". Now, the reason for that is because the way I see vampires is that they a dark and seductive creatures (spoiler: naruto's going to have a few moments where he doesn't seem so dark, but that's Naruto for you lol) and lets face it, she's only eighteen in this story and she hasn't been around many guys before. So, yes, she's going to think it's immediate romance. Alright, and one last thing I want to say is that you don't have to worry about me taking anything from twilight, 'cause I think it's just a bunch of bull. I mean, come on, seriously? Sparkling vampires? Oi, I'm sorry if I offended twilight lovers, but I cant stand when vampires are drama queens like Edward Cullen. Sorry, that's how I roll.**

**Fang**

Chapter 2:

Weeks went by as I learned the ways of Vampyres and the future. And the more I learned, the more I became attached to Naruto and Sasuke. Both were very patient when it came to explaining things to me. One thing, however, that I found complicated, was learning how to dress like a moderate teenager. If Ino was never introduced to me, I would've been helpless at it. Ino was a Vampyre like Naruto and Sasuke, but apparently, she had just recently made the change into a Vampyre. For once in my life, I had a close friend. But Ino wasn't my only Vampyre Naruto and Sasuke had introduced me to. The oldest of the Vampyres were Tenten and Neji, who just happened to be a long distance relative. Then there was Lee and his fledling love Gaara. Sai was Ino's mate. Shikamaru was the smartest out of all of us, but his mate Temari made up for his laziness and "Troublesome" attitude. And finally, there was Karin and Sakura. I didn't particularly care for them, but they were apart of our cult, so I would have to put up with them. Surprising as it is, we also had human friends. One of them was Kiba, a dog lover who couldn't help but to get himself into trouble. His friend Shino was a drug dealer, and had managed to avoid the police many times. Chouji, a tall and plump teenager, was usually found hanging around with Shikamaru. Kankuro was Gaara and Temari's brother, but surprisingly never became a Vampyre. But he was a hundred and one years old, and he looked like he was only seventeen. According to Temari, it was a gift given to him by Tsunade, our vampire queen.

* * *

The sun was going down over the horizon of the ocean. I could feel the sun leave us. Soon, night would be here, and we would all be out in about, hunting for blood.

I've heard a lot of myths about Vampyres when I was young, but only two of the myths were proven just a myth. Vampyres needed blood, yes, but we didn't need it every night. But when we do feed, we only take as much blood as we need. When we finish drinking, our prey wont remember a thing. The second myth is that we don't change into wolves, bats, or a fog. And no, we have no wings, so we can not fly. However, we could jump higher than any human, glide, run faster and longer distances than humans, and we can even hypnotize humans.

Sitting down on a chair by my bed, I started to comb my long violet hair until it felt straight. I never had to worry about make up, because my face naturally had features that made me look like I was wearing it. The door opened up to reveal Naruto. He was wearing a white shirt that exposed his gorgeous chest and black jeans. He walked beside me and started to massage my shoulders. Oh lord he has the hands of a god!

"How about we go out to the city tonight to meet up with Sasuke and the others?" He whispered in my ears. Then, Naruto started to kiss down my neck until he found my weak spot. I moaned and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, Naruto." I moaned as he slid my top over my head. He was about to remove my bra, but then Sasuke came through the door and pulled him away from me.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." He smirked "For the last time, she's is only a fledling. Wait until she's ready before you try and get our little Hina-Chan pregnant."

That is another thing I should've mentioned to you. Vampyres aren't officially dead. It's strange and complicated, but our brain, heart, stomach, and sex organs still worked. But fledglings are a special case. If I was to become pregnant with their child(s), I would only be pregnant for a month. As for marriage, we already were technically married since our lifelines were now connected. We didn't need any rings or preachers to tell us we were.

Sasuke picked me up bridal style and held me as if I were a child. He gently took my hand started to kiss my finger tips. After a moment or so of watching, Naruto sat down beside us and gently started to kiss Sasuke. I was now for certain, I was deeply in love with my two Vampyres. After everyone was now dressed and ready to hit the night club, we left the mausoleum.

There were two advantages about living in a mausoleum. The first, no one would enter because of all the dead surrounding them. The second, no one could bother us inside or out. It was dark inside besides the torches burning, and sometimes being surrounded by the dead could be frightening. But, strangely, it made me feel calm, safe, and protected. It was probably the spirits that still lingered in there that made me feel this. Bless their lost souls.

* * *

The city was disgusting. Everywhere you looked, there were casinos, whores on every sidewalk, gangsters, and every other scum on the face of the earth seemed to be crawling along. The only good part about living here was that the blood was plentiful, and it wasn't hard to lure a human in. And then two familiar humans walked up to us. It was Kiba and Shino. Kiba was wearing his pants too low again and Shino was smoking something. I couldn't tell, I could only smell blood and a very few other scents.

"Looks like Batman and Robin came out of the bat cave. Oh, and I guess Batgirl decided to come to." Kiba joked. Yes, that was Kiba. He could be a pompous ass, but he never ment any harm by it. His mama brought him up right.

"Hey dog boy, just get finished getting groomed?" Naruto laughed

"Ha, ha, your so fucking funny." Kiba sarcastically laughed "So, where are you all heading?"

"Down to the night club, there's bound to be some slob that will be too easy to attack." Sasuke said starting to walk off.

"Hey, how come why guys bit her, she turned into a vampire, and when you bite other people, they don't turn into vampires?" Kiba asked

"It's about the Humans blood." Sasuke stopped walking "Hinata's blood was special, so when Tsunade sensed her blood, she sent us to turn her into a Vampyre. But, blood like hers is very rare, and that's why we only have very few Vampyres."

No one was surprised that I didn't understand that concept just yet, and honestly, I didn't think too many people did understand it. Kiba said goodbye, and Shino simply waved. We headed for the night club, and now I wish I would've stayed back in the mausoleum. You couldn't walk anywhere without being pushed or shoved, and one person even smacked me when he was the one to bump into me.

"Watch where you going you whore!" He shouted. Just as I suspected, Sasuke lifted to my feet while Naruto stabbed the man in the shoulder with his knife. People who were actually stupid enough who weren't afraid of us stayed, while the rest of the crowd ran away with fear. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at me with their red eyes.

"Are you alright Hinata?" They asked in unison.

"I'm fine." I lied

Being struck like that opened old wounds that I tried to forget. When I was young, my father once struck me so hard that I lost my balance and tripped over the staircase. Surprisingly I had no head injuries, but I did break an arm, a leg, and at least two rib bones. The pain was excruciating, and I couldn't walk for a month or so. It could've been worse, but I though that was the end for me.

I tried to forget everything that happened by drinking the blood of a miserable woman with type positive a blood, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I met up with Sasuke, who had Naruto curled up like a cat beside him. It was one of the cutest sights I've ever seen, and I couldn't help but to chuckle. I stopped chuckling when I seen blood running down Naruto's mouth, and it wasn't the normal amount you would see on a Vampyre when they were feeding off a human. I quickly rush over to them, and tried not to panic.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked

"Don't worry darling, he's just a little sick that's all."

"Then why the hell is he throwing up blood?!"

"He just had a little too much blood for one night. I cant say much about the human though."

"W-What's going to happen?"

"Hinata, trust me, he's going to be fine. Look, it's only natural that sometimes a human dies when being fed on by a Vampyre. Now we better get him home so he can rest."

"…Alright."

Naruto was going to be alright, but I was just scared that his eyes were so empty and pale, and he didn't even say a word. It was like he was completely dead. Sasuke explained that his mind isn't completely there, and that it would take a day or two before he would be able to talk normally. I was scared, but I refuse to let fear get in the way of everything. I would leave Naruto to Sasuke's care.


End file.
